In U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,601 dated Dec. 16, 1997 a two-way dual action clamp is disclosed for securing two or more workpieces together in a precise relationship until they can be permanently secured together and the clamp(s) removed. The particular embodiment of the invention disclosed in the patent is designed to fasten face frame cabinets. The present invention relates to similar two-way dual action clamps which are designed and adapted to fasten frame-less cabinets which are known as European style cabinets. Whereas the jaws of the clamp disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,601 have rigid inwardly directed and longitudinally aligned workpiece retaining projections on their distal ends, which are not useful in clamping European style frame-less cabinets together, the dual action clamps of the present is invention have spring actuated cams pivotally mounted on the distal ends of the jaws for gripping together workpieces such as the abutting sides of a frame-less European style cabinet.